goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Show, Part One
| image = bridgitbooboosunshowone03.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = 221 | broadcast = 18 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = July 24, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |number = 18|previous = PJ in the City|next = Sun Show, Part Two|airdate = July 24, 2011}} It's Bob and Amy's 20th wedding anniversary, and to everyone's surprise, the usually stingy Bob surprises the entire family with a trip to Hawaii. Unbeknownst to them, the trip is complimentary if Bob attends a day-long seminar as part of a time share presentation. Upon arrival, Teddy wants to get surfing lessons from the cute instructor Kai, and PJ and Gabe go on a helicopter ride with a scarily unpredictable pilot. Meanwhile, Amy ignores the advice of a local and is cursed when she steps on forbidden sacred ground, and Bob keeps trying to dodge the seminar.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20110627disney16/ Episode Summary For their 20th wedding anniversary, Bob takes the whole family on a trip to Hawaii. After wandering onto sacred ground, Amy gets herself cursed. Not believing it, she stays and dances on the sacred grounds, and gets her whole family cursed, but refuses to believe it, until she is trapped in an elevator by an overweight claustrophobic woman. Soon after, Teddy gets knocked out during her surfing lesson, causing her to miss a date with Kai, a guy she met. PJ and Gabe's aerial tour pilot passes out during the flight, and Gabe tells God through prayer that if he let them out alive, he would do something good, leading to the pilot waking up. Bob gets knocked out with a golf ball after stating that nothing's happened to him and Charlie, but then Charlie goes missing after following a hula dance teacher. Meanwhile, Bob faces continuous hour-long time-share seminars. End Credits PJ tells Gabe that he is afraid of many things, he has his fear list, that shows three scenes from part 2 of Sun Show, shows PJ jumping down to the water, PJ afraid of flying up in the sky flying down to Teddy and her boyfriend, and also shows Charlie screaming when she saw a large Amy, and ran away. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie None Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the second time the Duncans went to Hawaii, the first was Up a Tree. * This is the second episode that comes in 2 parts. (Snow Show Part 1 and Part 2) Production Information * Continuity * Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Booboo Stewart as Kai *Paulo Alejandria as Baggage Attendant *Alberto Isaac as Mano References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Specials Category:Special Category:2 Part Specials Category:2 part episodes Category:2 Part Episodes